


it’s alright (no it’s not)

by TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin



Series: SVTFOE One Shots [3]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heartache, Minor AU, Soulrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin/pseuds/TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin
Summary: Star and Tom realize someone's been watching them.A slight deviation to “Lava Lake Beach.”
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Tom Lucitor
Series: SVTFOE One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130777
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	it’s alright (no it’s not)

“D-dude!”

“M-Marco?! What are you doing here?”

The Latino flinched at the remark, not expecting Star and Tom to notice his presence amidst their little makeout session beneath the lights of the Soulrise. Quickly summoning all his willpower to create a positive face, his lips contorted to form a grin even as he could feel his soul crumbling by the second. _Man, this is hard. How the corn did Star manage this?_

Another reminder of another mistake to kick himself over with, he bitterly reckoned.

“Oh, uh, just a bit of trouble with Kelly and Tad back there. I should probably get back to her, maybe finish kicking Tad out of her hair before something crazy happens.”

Star started to rise from her spot on the mat. “Tad?! We should go help Kelly—”

“N-n-no! It’s alright,” Marco hastily stammered in reply, sensing his mental walls collapsing one by one with every second he spent with the couple. He needed to let loose, he needed to lose it _now_ , but bawling in front of his bestie and his bro right during what was their quiet, happy moment together was the last thing he wanted to do right now. And at the very least, they deserved that moment. “I’ll go myself; we were almost done anyway.”

“You sure? Pretty sure Starship and I could do something useful getting rid of Kelly’s ex—”

“NO!”

The Mewman princess and the demon prince started in surprise at Marco’s unexpected outburst, staring at the human as his stoic demeanor slowly began to fray on the sides. Scrambling to regain his composure, Marco quickly stammered, “I mean, no, sorry, I...I can do it myself, alright? Just stay there, it’ll be alright.” 

_It’ll be alright, it’ll be alright, it’ll be alright—_

Star looked at Marco with growing concern, as if noticing something odd for the first time. “Marco, are you okay?”

The human looked at her frankly, and both Tom and Star realized there was something _very_ wrong with their friend. Marco was still beaming, but his eyes seemed to be desperately screaming at them; even his grin seemed to be increasingly manufactured in appearance, hinting at something far more serious than either prince or princess suspected was the problem. The squire thinned his lips into a pained smile as he turned to look at Star, and the princess suddenly recognized the expression on his face.

Was he crying?

Valiantly holding back the floodgates with one last effort, Marco decided to be as honest as he could. “Not really, but I think I’ll be alright. I might go back to Mewni ahead of you guys and Kelly after I finish up with Tad.” Briefly glancing at Tom, slowly examining the ragged remains of his hoodie _—his_ hoodie _—_ from the ripped edges of the sleeves right up to the tightly bound collar itself, he shook his head and sighed, his voice bitter and contrite as mirthlessly chuckled to himself. 

“Well, I guess you did get what you wanted after all, Star. I’ll just leave you two alone, then.”

Star blinked, eyeing Marco in surprise. “What? What do you mean? Marco?”

Marco didn’t reply, turning his back to her as he rose and began trundling off. He abruptly paused, craning his head towards the other person seated beneath the parasol. 

“Oh, and Tom? Nice hoodie.”

The demon looked down at his ripped jacket in confusion, looking back at Marco as he walked away from the couple towards a glowing portal on the side of a nearby hill. The gears began running in Tom’s head as he recalled all his prior conversations with Star about her erstwhile crush, a nagging suspicion in the back of his head beginning to resurface.

_Wait, was this Marco’s?_

Tom’s eyes widened in realization as something suddenly dawned on him.

_Was Marco—_

_Did Star—_

_Oh._

_Oh, man, she didn’t—_

Tom abruptly recoiled in horror, frantically shoving the red garment out of his arms as he scrambled onto his feet and dashed towards the receding figure in the distance. “Marco? Marco, wait!”

The circular portal vanished behind Marco, and the human collapsed onto the floor of his bedroom in Mewni. Something finally broke, and the lone human screamed in pain, his soul shattering into pieces as he cried plaintively into the void.


End file.
